Two and a Half Men
Two and a Half Men is an American Television sitcom aired on CBS. Created by Chuck Lorre, it stars Charlie Sheen, Jon Cryer, and Angus T. Jones, it first aired on September 2003, and has since aired ten seasons every subsequent year. It has finished its ninth season, which is a re-boot to the series' original storyline, involving Ashton Kutcher playing a main role as an internet billionaire with a broken heart and Alan and Jake's housemate after he buys the Malibu Beach House after Charlie's unexpected death in between "That Darn Priest" and "Nice to Meet You, Walden Schmidt". On May 12, 2012, CBS announced that Two and a Half Men had been renewed for a tenth season with Ashton Kutcher, Jon Cryer, Angus T. Jones, and the remaining cast. Two and a Half Men was moved to Thursday nights at 8:30 PM following, The Big Bang Theory. Season ten premiered September 27, 2012. Season 11 was renewed with stars Ashton Kutcher and Jon Cryer. It was confirmed that Amber Tamblyn would join the cast as a recurring character, portraying Jenny Harper, Charlie Harper's illegitimate daughter. On October 2, 2013, Tamblyn was promoted to series regular. Cast and Characters Main *Charlie Sheen as Charlie Harper (seasons 1-8; regular, season 9; guest), Alan's older brother, Jake's uncle, a jingle writer and kids' songs performer and the owner of the Malibu Beach House. In Season 9, Charlie dies while in Paris with Rose. After Charlie's death, Alan and Jake sold his beach house to Walden Schmidt. Charlie reappeared in "Why We Gave Up Women", played by Kathy Bates. *Jon Cryer as Alan Harper, Charlie's younger chiropractor brother, who moves in with his brother when he loses his house after his wife kicks him out. After Charlie's death, Alan continues living in the beach house with the new owner, Walden. Alan is the father of Jake, ex-husband of Judith and Kandi, and fiance of Lyndsey McElroy. *Angus T. Jones as Jake Harper (seasons 1-10; regular, season 11-present; recurring), son of Alan and Judith, nephew of Charlie, and grandson of Evelyn. Jake graduates high school and joins the army in the ninth season. *Ashton Kutcher as Walden Schmidt (season 9-present), an internet billionaire who bought Charlie's old house, and replaced him after his death in the eighth season finale. Walden is a hopeless romantic who attracts many women. *Amber Tamblyn as Jenny Harper (season 11-present), the daughter of Charlie Harper. Jenny first appears in the season 11 premier looking for Alan. She moves in Jake's room, filling his absents as the 'half'. *Marin Hinkle as Judith Harper-Melnick, Alan's humorless, vindictive, self-absorbed first ex-wife, current wife of Herb Melnick, and mother of Jake and Millie. As of season nine, Marin Hinkle is billed as a recurring character, and is credited as a recurring character in press releases, despite being featured in the main credits at the beginning of an episode. *Melanie Lynskey as Rose (seasons 1-2; regular, season 3-present; recurring), the Harpers' strange neighbor, and Charlie's (later Walden's) stalker. *Holland Taylor as Evelyn Harper, realator and broker mother of Charlie and Alan, grandmother of Jake (and possibly Millie). *Conchata Ferrell as Berta (season 1; recurring, season 2-present; regular), housekeeper of Charlie (later Walden), Alan, and Jake. Berta has two ex-husbands, several kids and grandchildren. *April Bowlby as Kandi (season 3; recurring, season 4; regular, season 10; guest), Alan's young, dimwitted, hot, second ex-wife whose marriage lasted four months (inbetween the season three finale and the season four premiere). *Jennifer Taylor as Chelsea (season 6; recurring, season 7; regular, season 9; guest), the ex-fiance of Charlie, and one of his most notable love interests. Recurring *Ryan Stiles as Herb Melnick (seasons 2, 4-present), Judith's second husband, stepfather of Jake, and possible father of Milly. *Emmanuelle Vaugier as Mia (season 3; recurring, seasons 5-7, 9; guest), a ballet teacher and Charlie's ex-fiance. *Jane Lynch as Dr. Linda Freeman (seasons 1, 3-9), Charlie (later Walden's), Alan, and Jake's psychiatrist. *J.D. Walsh as Gordon (seasons 1-4, 6-8), a pizza delivery boy who once dated Rose. *Kelly Stables as Melissa (seasons 6-8), Alan's former receptionist and ex-girlfriend. *Martin Mull as Russell (seasons 6-present), a drug-addicted, unethical pharmacist. *Courtney Thorne-Smith as Lyndsey McElroy (seasons 7-present), Alan's fiance, mother of Jake's best friend, Eldridge. *Graham Patrick Martin as Eldridge McElroy (seasons 7-9), Lyndsey's son and Jake's best friend. *Judy Greer as Bridget Schmidt (seasons 9-present), Walden's ex-wife. *Sophie Winkleman as Zoey Hyde-Tottingham-Pierce (seasons 9-10) Walden's British girlfriend until the first episode of season ten. *Mimi Rogers as Robin Schmidt (seasons 9-present), Walden's primatologist mother. *Patton Oswald as Billy Stanhope (seasons 9-present), Walden's business partner. *Brooke D'Orsay as Kate (season 10-present), Walden's main love interest of season ten. Episodes A total of 232 episodes have aired in 11 seasons. It was announced for season 11, Amber Tamblyn would join the cast as Charlie Harper's daughter. In Other Media Sheen, Cryer and Jones have made appearances in media other than the regular episodes. Crossover with CSI: Crime Scene Investigation CSI's episode Two and a Half Deaths serve as cross-over with Two and a Half Men's episode Fish In A Drawer. The writers of the respective shows swapped, and Sheen, Cryer and Jones appeared in Two and a Half Deaths in a cameo, while George Eads (a main cast member of CSI) cameoed in Fish In A Drawer. Due Date Ethan Tremblay (played by Zach Galifianakis in the 2010 film Due Date) plays Jake's tutor Stu at the end of the film. Sheen, Cryer and Jones (deleted scene only) all make cameo in the scene. The Simpsons Homer Simpson switches on the T.V. and watches a cartoonized version of Two and a Half Men, with Sheen, Cryer and Jones appearing in it. Family Guy Sheen, Cryer and Jones appear in an episode in a cartoonized version, with Sheen providing voice as himself. Mexican commercial Ashton Kutcher took part in a Mexican commercial satellite television called "Yoo". The commercials are a parody of Two and Helf Men. "Adrian de la Torre helped Ashton to speak Spanish. The actors are: * Ashton Kutcher - Walden Schmidt * Claudia Bollate - Berta Category:Two and a Half Men